tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candidates For Deletion Log
This log is for admin ease. It details what pages have been will be marked for deletion and when they will be deleted, to make it easier to keep track of. Users may use this to check what pages might be marked ahead of time so that they can do something about it beforehand. ADMINS PLEASE NOTE: This log must be updated when new pages are marked for deletion. When pages have been deleted, or if they are saved from deletion, please remove them from this list. There may come a time where this log is entirely empty, and that is fine. USERS PLEASE NOTE: A sub-par page will not be saved from being marked as a candidate for deletion if you just edit it slightly. Significant improvements must be made. For pages that are mostly done and just missing a section, smaller edits are permitted and can save a page from deletion. Furthermore, if you see your pages here and you want specific ones deleted now, please let us know by commenting on this page! Moreover, if you have pages that get deleted that you want to restore (for instance, if you'd mentioned you were going to be working on them soon), please let us know. Since we need the exact page name to do so, we may reference the messages we sent you on your walls where we listed these pages, so please leave those messages intact. Pages to be deleted Sorted by date to be deleted (No pending pages in queue) Pages to be marked List of users in need of alert and pages in need of categorization. General is for users who have pages in danger right now, but whose pages have not yet been categorized because all their stuff has not been sifted through yet. The months listed under General are dates that pages will be marked anytime after the 1st of the month at 12:00 a.m. (GMT) (so as to avoid confusion of time zones and dates in other parts of the world). If no admin can get to it that day, they will as soon as possible. If any users have been added here by mistake or an admin has made a clerical error, another admin may fix it. 'General' (No pending pages in queue). 'March, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Chai Aino (Sub par) :DJ Mew Mew (Sub par) :World Changer (Sub par) :Eggplant Rifle :Element⭐️Mew Mew (Sub par) :Kabocha Asahina (Sub par) :Matsuda Ringo (Sub par) Princess Mew :Monster Rancher Mew Mew :Milk :Chocolate 'April, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Cookie Run Mew Mew (Sub par) :Fumiya Hoshizora (Sub par) :Kuwa Kurokawa (Sub par) :Nanaki Mew Mews (Sub par) PomPomGirl57 :Smoothie Blitz Mew Mew Power Episodes (Sub par) Princess Mew :Walker Katakure :Shōgaimono Academy :Ryokucha Kurōbāyama :No Series Mew Transformation :No Series Mew Galley :Nanaki Mew Mew :Monster Mew Mews :Kyandī Numachijiin :Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews :Eggunoggu Kagayaku :Dawn Toshido :Commercial Mew Mew :Anko Momo TheRobotBeeHive :Kira Kira Mew Mew :Ichigozaka (Sub-Par) 'May, 2020' AnnikaDoll :Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues BlueRandomOne :Vega Mew Mew CureKurogane :Guardian Light Mew Mew Fairyballetprinc :Kuwa Kurokawa (Sub-Par) :Fairyballetprinc’s one off mews (Sub-Par) MissFortunateGenius :Club Mew Mew Princess Mew Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :Korea Mew Mew :Kogiku Kurokage :Kami Mew Mew :Happy Sweets Mews :Happy Sweet Mews :Happy Sweet Mews Episode List :Happy Sweet Mews Chapter List :Iyokan Yamashima :Yandere Mew Mews :Neko :Shefu Mew Mew Weapon :Atsushi Nakajima :RWBY Mew Mew :RWBY Mew Mew Weapons :Ryunosuke Akutagawa :Noriko Mew Mew Items and Weapons :Hamal :Ai Kottonshima :Phact :RPG Mew Mew TheRobotBeeHive :Poutine (Sub par) 'June, 2020' BlueRandomOne :Haruno Peach NikoNikoRai / Bolshemennikov :Amira Ashkenazi (Sub-Par) :Vera Ventura (Sub-Par) Princess Mew Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :Ogai Mori :Midori Isami :Mew Mew Raising Project Episodes :Maid :Liv :Song :Yu :Lamb :Kyoka Izumi :Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma :Kanzo Hanashima :Jun'ichirō Tanizaki :Chūya Nakahara :Ame :Zenas Ishimatsu :Zeke Ishimatsu :Kohaku Kashuu :Yokai Mew Mew :Yuu Koboyashi :Peter Uzumaki :Nicole Oshinuma :Travis :Touken Mew Mew :Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time :Tamashiro Emika :Nomura Utako :Supernatural Mews Adventure! :Suni Junior High :Pudding :Salad :Sake :Set Ume :Shoya Mew Mew :Cola :Boston Lobster :Hawthorne Ball :Sakura Academy :Royalty Mew Mew :Rylan :Riza Otani :Ringo Morikawa :Banana Satio :Burūberī Amajiki :Ume Kumomiya :Ringo Kitsuki :Hunger Games Mew Mew :Haruta Takuboku :Ibukuro Tōko :Hare Sanosuke RoyalHistoria :Ichijiku Aitani :Kou-Kou Banli :Yuzu Kohakusaki :World Wide Mew Mews :Satomi Asakusa :Miki Sato :Himawari Academy :World Wide Mew Mew :Mew Seaweed :Mew Salt :Sumida :Yasuko Ginza :Flan :Castella :Bun :Mythical Mew Mew Episodes :Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte 'July, 2020' AnnikaDoll :Aisha Avida :Beth Blake :Callie Carrion :Desiree Drake :Eris Earhart :Faridah Fila :Grace Greenberg :Heather Havana :Irene Ida :Jessie Jakes :Annika's One-Off Mews :Ensemble Mew Mew: Soundtrack Dream234 :Max Power Mew Mew (Sub par) Princess Mew Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :Nashi Midorisakura :Ricky :Raijingushefu Culinary Academy :Rachel Scott :Rice :Noriko Mokuzaiko :Nationality Mew Mews :Nana :Momo Natsushima :Momo Akibara :Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte :Mini Verse Mew Mews :Min-Min High :Mew Academy :Laelia Malla :List of Fantasy Life Mew Episodes :Majipan Kitsuki :Madoka :Kurisu Kita :Kurementīn Sawamura :Kim :Kashuu Kiyomitsu :Izuminokami Kanesada :92nd Raijingushefu Generation :Dango Izuma :Demonic Mew Mew Team :Dōberuman High :Diane Pride :Creepy Mew Mew :Country Mew Mews :Chokorēto Kumo :Chiko High :Black Clover Mew Mew :Beach Ichimaru :Banira Hana :Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi :Anubis Ninjin :Altair :Aka High :Aiketsu Academy :Strawberry :Ume Osoreko :Sora Hoshiyama :Sharibetsu Kobiritsui :Seasonal Mew Mews :Seasonal Mew Mew :Keki Amai :Dino Mew Mew's Story and Characters Fairyballetprinc :Sasakibara Karin :Sasakibara Gonta RoyalHistoria :Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School :Akebono Daisan Junior High School :Nakanishi Elementary School :Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School :Ame Momose :Nagareboshi Academy :Kyoho Aitani :Airi Kurosawa :Suguri Akamura :Nashi Midoriyama :Mikan Kohakusaki 'August, 2020' HarmonyAngelQueen :Justin Clark Hikaruyami-having fun* :Mia Cimmar 'September, 2020' ChocoButtons :Honey Martin HarmonyAngelQueen :Johnny Clark :Forever Mew Mew MissFortunateGenius :Let's go Club Mew Mew! 'November, 2020' Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Full Bloom Mew Mew Admin Notes (None) Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration